


Do Us Part

by Queen_Anarchy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, visiting an old friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Anarchy/pseuds/Queen_Anarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since Merasmus talked to soldier, but talking to him at all is still nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Merasmus stared down at Soldier, studying the sight before he sat down in the rain in front of him. “It’s been awhile since I’ve talked to you… you know how it is… being a wizard and all.”  
He half-smiled and put the bouquet of flowers towards Soldier.

Red flowers, his favorite.

“Merasmus knows we didn’t leave off on a good note last time I saw you….”

He recalled the scene, they fought of course… but he didn’t expect everything else to happen.

“I’m sorry I got so mad at you, Jane. I’m sorry I can’t keep my temper very well… but I’m working on it, for you.” He cautiously raised an arm and gently wiped raindrops off of the engraved lettering on the headstone.

He scoffed and shook his head, “The one time respawn wasn’t working… The one damn time I got angry enough to—“  
He stopped and buried his head in his hands.

“Merasmus … is learning to forgive himself still.”

He looked up at the lettering again and studied the words, reading the name he admired so much, but would never dare to admit it. He stood up and caressed the top of the headstone, “I have to leave now, but I will see you soon.”


	2. Chapter 2

_Merasmus stared down at the ripped spell books and muddy footprints all over the floor, the obvious work of an idiotic man and his raccoons. He flared his nostrils and stormed up the concrete steps that led outside of his lair, they too were littered with mud._

_He walked into the living room and found the mortal man in his robes, covered in sour cream and raccoons. He stepped in front of his and put his hands on his hips “What in the hell do you think you’re doing?”_

_The man lit up as he lifted his helmet “Hello Merasmus!”_

_Merasmus pointed towards the door to the lair “WAS THAT YOUR DOING?”_

_Soldier’s smile didn’t falter “A few raccoons made their way into there so I got them out! No need to thank me!”_

_Merasmus’s eyes began to glow green “THANK YOU?! I SHOULD- AUGH YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE! GET OUT!” He made a swift motion with his arm and lifted Soldier up._

_Soldier frowned as he swung at the magician “HEY! PUT ME DOWN!”_

_And he did. Soldier fell with a loud thud, nearly killing one of his pets. “I’M GONNA TEAR YOUR ARMS OFF AND BEAT YOU WITH THEM MERASMUS!”_

_Merasmus scoffed, “As if I’m afraid of you, you’re not even a real soldier!”_

_That did it, Soldier slowly stood up and decked Merasmus in the jaw, screaming at him through a red haze “Well you’re the WORST WIZARD IN THE UNIVERSE, AND YOUR MAGIC SUCKS!”_

_Merasmus gritted his teeth as his hands began to tremble with rage, “My magic ‘sucks?’ Let’s see how much it sucks after I do THIS!”_

_His ears began to ring, he didn’t mean for that spell to be that strong. He couldn’t see that well either, the flash blinded him, it would be temporary though.  
He felt something clawing at his legs, he didn’t know whether it was the raccoons or Soldier trying to beat him to a pulp still… unless he was In the same condition as Merasmus was._

_No, he wasn’t.  
He was worse._

_Merasmus blinked, and that was all the movement he could muster. He stared at the body in front of him, blood pooling on the floor, staining his robes._

_No, he wasn’t crying.  
His eyes were still adjusting from the flash, it made his eyes water. A lot._

_He slowly crawled over to the… knocked out man… yes, Merasmus was sure of it, he was merely unconscious.  
He picked him up and cradled the soldier in his arms, after all, it would be rude to let him sleep on the floor._


End file.
